


Team Drunk Alien v.s. Team Luthor Robotics™

by luthoranddanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DRUNK!Kara is funny, F/F, Fluff, I AM DRUNK!KARA, They talk about robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthoranddanvers/pseuds/luthoranddanvers
Summary: A short fluff of supercorp talking at 2 in the morning about trademarking Robot Psychology. It was Drunk!Kara's idea. Fortunately, Lena knows better.





	Team Drunk Alien v.s. Team Luthor Robotics™

Lena doesn't know how they ended up together at this moment. Okay… that's a lie, she knows every detail, and probably won't be forgetting anytime soon. Not when her cute ass alien is blabbering on and on about the future of cybertronics at 2 in the morning, while sitting down on the floor of her living room, and slurring her words and getting frustrated when she can't say "psychology" right.

Kara randomly asked her what she would have wanted to be doing, if she was never adopted by the Luthors, never had to carry the heavy task of heading Luthor Corp. It was an innocent question that sprang out of nowhere, but that has always been their dynamic - random questions to fulfill random curiosity that would make them know each other a little better by the end of it.

"I've always been fascinated with Psychology… so there's that. But inventing is a huge part of my life. It's who I am and I really can't imagine myself without it. I'd prefer to invent AI robots, though if I was given a fresh start." Lena started to explain.

"ROBOTPSYCHLAGY!!!" Kara shouted with excitement, slurring her words as she did so.

"Pardon, my darling. What was that?"

"Robot Psychalal…sychalagy! Do psych FOR ROBOTS! OH MY RAO IT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA!! How has no one ever thought of this??? THIS IS THE FUTURE, LENA!!! I'M TELLING YOU!! OH RAO I'm so smart!!"

Lena was dumb-founded, trying to catch up on Kara's train of thoughts. She did not know how to respond to her girlfriend, but one thing is for sure, she couldn’t stop laughing at Kara even if her life depended on it.

"I SHOULD HAVE THIS TRADEMARKED! Come on, Lena!! Get up we need to get the paper work" and in a split second, Kara lowered her voice into a whisper that was only meant for Lena, but was really actually loud, "before the enemies get to trademark robot psychlagy first!!!"

"Robot Psychology™ - Even robots need understanding too." She envisioned as she drew an imaginary rainbow with her hands. "FUCK AM I BRILLIANT" Hearing Kara utter an inappropriate word like the f-word, ucharacteristically, only made Lena laugh harder until she knew she had to say something because apparently her girlfriend is ready to fly them to the nearest trademarking office, at the speed of light.

"Wow! You are soooooo smart!" Kara beamed at Lena's words, puffing her chest out of pride. "Why didn’t I think of that? Oh that’s right! Robots don't have feelings!"

That statement seemed to sober Kara up, as she collapsed to the sofa, and just stared at Lena, urging her to continue. Her brows furrowed as she tried her best to focus on whatever Lena was about to argue next.

"I'm just saying though! Robots don't need therapists." 

"BUT Lena, scientists have been trying to find ways to replicate the brain already!! AND IF THEY SUCCEEDD AND PLACE IT IN AN ALREADY ADVANCED AI THEN IT WOULD HAVE EMOTIONS! They ARE replicating the brain after all!" Kara tried to protest.

"So basically transferring a human brain onto a robot?" Lena clarified, ready to stand behind her point, as both a scientist and an inventor.

"Not transferrrinnggg," Kara drew out as she tried to find the right words. "Replicating! Empowering the future of Ais! They're going to have feelings like Commander Data! EXACTLY like Commander Data!!" Kara proudly exclaimed as she had successfully set a concrete example to prove her point.

"Okay… but AI are supposed to be better than humans, though... without emotional turmoils or something similar as it might endanger the AI's brain…"

"YES BUT EMOTIONS!!!" Kara frowned because they just settled that AIs will have emotions.

"So would it not be possible to alter those data so that the robot wouldn't feel anything? Or forget he felt anything, or whatever triggered those emotions?" 

Huh, Lena did have a good point that Kara missed. Of course it's a robot and it can still be programed not to feel, much less omit the emotional lobe when they replicate the brain. How that escaped Kara's notice - we may never know.

"OKAY BUT WHERE WOULD ROBOT PSYSCHOLOGY COME IN THEN??? Even robots need some loving and understanding!"

"If there are mistakes, then there are back up plans making sure those mistakes would be able to be solved or corrected when the need arises."

The night continued on with Team Drunk Alien arguing her side on where Robot Psychology would fit if what Lena is saying is true, and Team Luthor Robotics™ patiently explaining again, and again to her girlfriend how that could be ignored.

\---

Kara woke up to a staggering headache. Rao, she will never drink alien alcohol again. Sitting up, she checked the time on her alarm clock, which was resting on top of the side table, she saw that Lena left her a piece of a freshly baked Oatmeal Chocolate Chip Cookie, a searing hot cup of coffee, and Advil. Rao, does she love this woman.

"Well guess who decided to wake up?" Lena whispered as crawled her way to hug the blonde.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kara muttered quietly.

"So my friend just told me she's gonna take up psychology, and quit her job as a graphic designer, to become a robot therapist." Lena said as she rested her head on Kara's back.

"Really???" Kara was surprised and was sounding generally happy. Too chirpy, in fact for someone with a hangover.

"No! Haha, nerd!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual conversations with @nerd13islost. Seriously I just copy-pasted most of our convos here. Also for my Rubik's Cube fic, it should be up soon with more smut than you can handle! I had to re-write the whole chapter 2 because I didn't like the style of writing. Come shout at me at officialuthor.tumblr.com


End file.
